


Loki's Daughter

by startrekkingaroundasgard



Series: Loki Is A Great Dad [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Illusions, Magic, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sickeningly Sweet, loki has a daughter, reader is married to loki, you'll get cavities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 18:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14219388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startrekkingaroundasgard/pseuds/startrekkingaroundasgard
Summary: Originally posted on tumblr (@startrekkingaroundasgard) based on the prompt: Loki and Thor comes back from Asgard and finds a girl, she looks awfully lot like Loki and he doesn’t admit she’s his until he shook her hand and the illusion disappeared and the girl was actually hiding at a corner because she spotted intruders. Reader comes trying to find her daughter and surprisingly saw her little girl getting along with her father and uncle.





	Loki's Daughter

"I did warn you, brother,“ Loki shrugged. "Trouble always seems to find us when I return to Asgard. And, anyway, they were only small explosions. Nothing that can’t be fixed.”

"That’s hardly the point, Loki,“ Thor sighed, shaking his head in despair. "You can’t keep leaving a trail of desolation everywhere you go. How is anyone ever to believe you capable of settling down if you continue to bring only destruction?”

Loki grunted noncommittally, leading his brother silently across the field in which the Bifrost had dropped them. Thor shot Loki a curious glance as they approached a large house, even more confused when he saw the shadow of a small figure duck away from a ground floor window.

As the younger god let himself into the house, motioning for his brother to follow. Moving through the hallway as quietly as he could - bumping into every table, tripping over his feet and just making a right racket - Thor whispered, “Loki? What is this place? Why are we here?”

"Who are you?“ a quiet voice asked. A little girl poked her head around the door, staring at Thor with wide eyes. She stood barely tall enough to reach his waist and shuffled backwards when he took a step towards her. "I don’t know you. Who are you?”

"I am Thor of Asgard,“ he proclaimed proudly. The young girl glared at him with cautious eyes - gorgeous green eyes that were remarkably similar to Loki’s. Thor thought that, paired with her long, black hair, she seemed to almost be a miniature version of his brother.

Thor looked over his shoulder to see where Loki had gone, but he was nowhere to be seen - apparently off exploring the rest of the house. No matter how much he tried to tell himself otherwise, Thor couldn’t push away the thought that this child was far too similar to his brother for it to be a coincidence.

Crouching down in front of the girl, admiring the determined gleam in her eyes, Thor asked, "What is your name, little one?”

"I’m not supposed to talk to strangers,“ she said, nervously wringing her hands together. The little girl suddenly caught sight of something that made her giggle, a delightful sound that filled the air. She jumped forward, grinning in a way that seemed to make her almost shine. Holding out a hand to the god, she said, "I’m Freya.”

Thor reached out to shake the girl’s hand and jumped to his feet when the illusion shattered into a million tiny green sparks. Angered by being caught out by a magic trick again, the god growled, “Loki! Are you behi…”

His question died on his lips when he saw the little girl crawl out from under a table in the main room. Freya was completely uninterested in Thor, instead running through his legs and squealing in joy when she ran into Loki’s arms. “Daddy!”

"How is my beautiful girl? Did you miss me?“ Loki asked, lifting Freya up in the air and spinning her around until she got dizzy. Not once did he even look at Thor, who was currently just standing in the doorway, stunned into silence.

Carrying Freya on his shoulders, he sat them down in the centre of the room, cross legged and staring at each other. She immediately held her hands out to him, palms facing the ceiling, and with a bright flash a small white flower appeared.

"Look! I practised just like you told me to! I’m getting good, aren’t I?” She seemed so proud of herself and grinned when Loki placed the delicate flower in her dark hair. Pointing at Thor, who had finally managed to at least partially regain his senses, Freya asked, “Daddy, why did you bring a strange man home? Are we keeping him?”

"He’s my brother, princess,“ Loki smiled. Fumbling over his words, momentarily unsure how to proceed, he answered - almost questioningly towards Thor, as if waiting for affirmation - "Uncle Thor is going to stay with us for a while.”

Conjuring another small flower in her hands, Freya held it out to Thor and batted her eyelashes until he took it and placed it in his hair. Loki leant back against the sofa, watching on in amusement as his daughter bombarded Thor with hundreds of completely random and unrelated questions. 

The little girl’s attention suddenly drifted to the doorway, where Thor had left Mjolnir. Freya jumped up and ran over to it, amazed by the intricate designs. Picking it up and waving it around, she said to her uncle, “It’s so pretty! Why do you have a hammer, uncle Thor? Are you a builder?”

***

You stood in the doorway, watching your daughter drawing a picture of Thor while Loki sat behind, braiding her hair. Freya briefly looked up to you and proudly held up her unfinished picture before returning her attention to finishing her masterpiece. Loki placed a kiss on the top of Freya’s head then crossed the room to you.

Wrapping his arms around your waist, Loki pulled you in for a long kiss. “I missed you so much, darling.”

"Mmmhmm.“ You took a step back, far enough to see his whole body but not enough to leave his embrace, and raised an eyebrow. Tugging on the charred collar of his coat, you said, "You had a good time in Asgard, I see. Well, at least you’re back safe.”

"I’ve told you before, love: I’ll always come back to you,“ Loki replied, resting his head on your shoulder as he held you tightly. Somehow sensing your next question, he added, "I remembered. The potatoes are safe. I made sure that the Bifrost dropped us in next door’s field.”

"I love you, Loki.“ You brushed your lips against his. It had only been a few days since you’d last seen him but it had felt like forever and a day. "It’s nice to see Freya getting along with Thor. I know you were worried that she might not like him.”

The god’s expression softened when he saw his brother and daughter playing together. Thor wore such a pure and gentle smile, one that Loki hadn’t seen since they’d been children together on Asgard. “As long as she doesn’t… No, no… Princess, what did I say about conjuring daggers?”


End file.
